


Seeing You Again

by TripCreates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd year, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Future Fic, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Yachi sees Shimizu again at Nationals and her feelings for her resurface.





	Seeing You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling this ship for a while now and I finally found a chance to write them. It's not much but I had to start somewhere. 
> 
> Inspired by [femslashfeb's prompt list](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-list) "Games". 
> 
> Thanks for checking this out and I hope you enjoy!

Yachi tightly gripped her notebook, shielding the lower half of her face as she watched the intense match happening before her. She held her breath until the ball was received by Hinata, who narrowly saved it from touching the floor. She cheered alongside the others on the bench and crowd behind them as they scored. It was the first win for Karasuno.

It was no longer a surprise to see Karasuno at Nationals and she was so proud to see how much the team had grown over the last two years. But it was bittersweet knowing it was all drawing to a close for her and other third years. Yachi hoped it would continue once they graduated.

After the match concluded, Yachi corralled the players off the court to make way for the next team. As they made their way through the hallway, a shout of “Karasuno!” caught their attention. They all turned to see the former third years heading toward them. Hinata gave an excited shout as the two groups met up, but all Yachi was concerned about was seeing Shimizu walking towards her. It had been far too long since they last saw each other since Shimizu wasn’t able to come to the past tournaments with the other guys. And trying to keep in contact through text messaging was easier said than done for them when they were busy with school.

A simple “hi,” was all Yachi could manage, feeling her stomach flip as Shimizu smiled at her. She felt a sudden rush as the feelings she _thought_ she’d gotten over for Shimizu came flooding back.

After Shimizu graduated, Yachi didn’t think anything would ever come of her crush so she pushed the feelings aside. No sense in giving hope to something that wouldn’t be. But based on her current reaction to just _seeing_ Shimizu, Yachi knew her feelings truly never went away.

“It’s good to see you again. It’s been too long,” Shimizu said.

Yachi resisted the urge to reach out and hug Shimizu even though she really wanted to. “I’m glad you were able to make it this time. And the others as well,” she quickly added, glancing at the former teammates. Yachi honestly was glad they all made it together this time, but seeing Shimizu made it more special.

Shimizu continued to smile at her as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “The team has done well since I graduated. I knew I left them in good hands with you.”

Yachi felt her cheeks heat up at the praise. She dropped her eyes, unable to hold Shimizu’s gaze. “Thank you, but it’s not the same without you.” The words “I miss you” remain unspoken.

Before anything else could be said, Coach Ukai called the teams’ attention to get moving. The next match was coming up soon and they needed to get a move on.

This was all over too quickly.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. We’ll still be here at the end of the day and I’ll come see you all again,” Shimizu said as if she read Yachi’s mind.

Yachi looked back up at her and smiled. “Keep cheering us on. We’ll make your guys proud!” she said, ignoring the thoughts she really wanted to share. This wasn’t the time nor place for it.

Shimizu nodded and waved them all goodbye as the team began walking away.

Yachi tried to focus back on the upcoming match when Hinata popped up beside her, startling her.

“It was great seeing everyone here for us! I didn’t get the chance to say hi to Shimizu though, but I’m sure you were happy to see her again,” he said.

“Yeah, I am,” she said fondly. Yachi was glad Hinata was oblivious to her tone after she spoke.

Later on, as the team warmed up on the court, Yachi looked up at the Karasuno cheering squad. As luck would have it, she spotted Shimizu near the front row talking to Sugawara. While it may have taken some time for her to figure out, Yachi owed a lot to her and how she unknowingly helped changed Yachi’s life. She wouldn’t have gotten the chance to grow as she did if she hadn’t joined the volleyball club and it probably would have taken longer for her to understand her sexuality. And maybe, just maybe, Shimizu being here was a sign Yachi should take the next step in telling her all this.

One day soon, Yachi would find the courage to tell Shimizu all this and how she really felt about her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/171217822366/seeing-you-again).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tripcreates) as @tripcreates and [tumblr](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/) as bekasyura.


End file.
